1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to adhering means of an adhesive tape, and more particularly, to an adhesive tape adhering device in which a roll-like adhesive tape is mounted into a case, a case bottom portion is pressed against an adherend to adhere the adhesive tape and then, the tape is cut.
2. Description of the Background Art
The present applicant patented and proposed an adhesive tape adhering device capable of adhering and cutting an adhesive tape in Japanese Patent No.2611132 “adhesive tape adhering device”. The subject matter of the invention of this patent relates to a horizontal bottom plate is provided at its front portion with an outer case having a tape exit. An inner case is mounted to the outer case such that a lower central portion of the inner case can longitudinally swing around a horizontal axis. One side of the inner case is open. An outer peripheral wall upper portion of the inner case is exposed from the opening of the upper portion of the outer case. Bumps and dips, a projecting piece and a fingertip engaging portion comprising a projection are provided on this portion, an adhesive tape which is wound into a roll-shape such that its adhering surface comes inside is rotatably mounted in a side wall of the inner case, a lower portion of the inner case is an opening having no peripheral wall, the opening is provided at its front end with a pressing roller which supports the adhesive tape and pushes the adhesive tape against the adherend which faces the opening of the horizontal bottom plate, an upper end of the swinging plate interposed between the side wall of the inner case and the outer case is pivotally mounted to the outer case, a cutting blade for the adhesive tape is provided on an upper portion of a lateral supporting piece on a lower end of the swinging plate, the swinging plate and the inner case are associatively moved such that the blade is retreated forward of the pressing roller when the inner case is forwardly inclined, and the blade moves below the lifted pressing roller when the inner case is rearwardly inclined.
In the patented invention, the inner case is mounted in the outer case having the horizontal bottom plate such that the inner case can swing longitudinally, the swinging plate which associatively rotates with the inner case is mounted between the outer case and the inner case, a tip end of the adhesive tape wound into the roll-like shape in the inner case is brought into contact with a lower portion of the pressing roller on the lower portion front end of the inner case through the upper side of the guide roller of the inner case, and the swinging plate is provided at its lower portion with the tape cutting blade.
If the fingertip engaging portion is pushed forward using a finger tip, the inner case is forwardly inclined around a lower end of the inner case, and the pressing roller on the front portion lower end of the inner case pushes the adhesive tape against the adherend. At that time, the swinging plate rotates forward, thereby retreating the blade on the lower end. If the outer case is pulled backward while pressing the same downward in this state, the adhesive tape is adhered to the adherend while being sent from the inner case.
The adhesive tape is adhered to the adherend by the above operation, and when the adhesive tape is adhered through a predetermined length, if the fingertip engaging portion on the upper portion of the inner case is pulled backward, the pressing roller is moved upward, the swinging plate is rotated backward, the blade on the lower end is moved below the pressing roller, and the blade cuts the adhesive tape below the pressing roller.
The above conventional device is extremely convenient because the adhesive tape can be adhered and cut continuously. However, since the outer case bottom surface is horizontal from its front portion to its rear portion, the adhering device cannot stably move straight for the adhering operation. Further, since the outer peripheral surface lower portion of the pressing roller coincides with the outer case bottom surface, there is an adverse possibility that the adhering operation can not be carried radially out if there are small bumps and dips on the adherend surface or if the pressing roller is worn, or due to assembling precision of the adhering device.